Problem: Let $z$ and $w$ be complex numbers such that $|2z - w| = 25$, $|z + 2w| = 5$, and $|z + w| = 2$.  Find $|z|$.
Explanation: Squaring the equation $|2z - w| = 25$, we get $|2z - w|^2 = 625$.  Since $k \cdot \overline{k} = |k|^2$ for all complex numbers $k$, we have that
\[(2z - w)(2 \overline{z} - \overline{w}) = 625.\]Expanding, we get
\[4z \overline{z} - 2(w \overline{z} + \overline{w} z) + w \overline{w} = 625.\]Similarly, from the equation $|z + 2w| = 5$, we get
\[(z + 2w)(\overline{z} + 2 \overline{w}) = 25.\]Expanding, we get
\[z \overline{z} + 2(w \overline{z} + \overline{w} z) + 4w \overline{w} = 25.\]Finally, from the equation $|z + w| = 2$, we get
\[(z + w)(\overline{z} + \overline{w}) = 4.\]Expanding, we get
\[z \overline{z} + (w \overline{z} + \overline{w} z) + w \overline{w} = 4.\]We then have the equations
\begin{align*}
4z \overline{z} - 2(w \overline{z} + \overline{w} z) + w \overline{w} &= 625, \\
z \overline{z} + 2(w \overline{z} + \overline{w} z) + 4w \overline{w} &= 25, \\
z \overline{z} + (w \overline{z} + \overline{w} z) + w \overline{w} &= 4.
\end{align*}Let $a = z \overline{z}$, $b = w \overline{z} + \overline{w} z$, and $c = w \overline{w}$.  Then our equations become
\begin{align*}
4a - 2b + c &= 625, \\
a + 2b + 4c &= 25, \\
a + b + c &= 4.
\end{align*}Adding the first two equations, we get $5a + 5c = 650$, so $a + c = 130$.  Substituting into the equation $a + b + c = 4$, we get $b + 130 = 4$, so $b = -126$.

Substituting this value of $b$ into the first two equations, we get $4a + 252 + c = 625$ and $a - 252 + 4c = 25$, so
\begin{align*}
4a + c &= 373, \\
a + 4c &= 277.
\end{align*}Multiplying the first equation by 4, we get $16a + 4c = 1492.$  Subtracting the equation $a + 4c = 277,$ we get $15a = 1215$, so $a = 81$.

But $a = z \overline{z} = |z|^2$, so $|z| = \boxed{9}$.